Withdrawal Symptoms
by webbswoman
Summary: Rusty without chocolate is never good.


**Dislaimer: I don't own Danny, Rusty or anything else associated with Oceans. Oh, how I wish I did.**

**Warning: This is SLASH, it's non graphic. **

**This story is dedicated to the lovely ParisAmy. Because this stemmed from a conversation between us, and because she's been very encouraging. Hope you like this.**

It all started with a bet. The long hours of sitting around waiting had taken their toll on everyone, and boredom had set in long ago. Which is why, when Rusty had stood up to get his tenth bar of chocolate, Turk had opened his mouth.

"I bet you couldn't last without chocolate – no, make that sweets or junk food of any kind- for a whole week."

The room had fallen silent, all eyes instantly fixed on Rusty. Nine pairs filled with shock, the other filled with amusement and challenge.

"How much?" One look in Danny's eyes had made Rusty's mind up.

"What?" Turk really hadn't been expecting an answer.

"How much do you bet?"

"100 dollars?"

"Done."

And so the game was on.

* * *

Day One

The surveillance was going well. Rusty glanced over at Danny, who had his eyes fixed firmly on the mark.

"I will be able to do it."

"I know."

"I mean-"

"I know."

"Yeah." Rusty's stomach rumbled.

"Here." Danny held out an apple, Rusty stared at it, and then looked pointedly at Danny. "Okay. So you don't want fruit."

Another rumble of the stomach.

"Give it here."

* * *

Day Two

Linus stood outside of the door waiting for an answer to his knock. When no answer came he took the card key out of his pocket and let himself in.

As soon as he stepped inside the hotel room he felt guilty. This was Rusty's room, and he was intruding on they guy's privacy. But Turk had promised him a cut if he could find proof that Rusty had lost the bet. After all, money was money.

He moved further into the room and stopped again. Linus had no idea where to start looking. Looking around the room with a critical eye Linus gained an insight into the world of Rusty Ryan. There was a stack of movies on the coffee table – westerns, action films and, slightly worryingly, a few romantic comedies.

Linus almost tripped over a box of fake ID's. The bed hadn't been made, and from the state of the bed covers Linus guessed that Rusty had had company the night before. The air smelt of sex, whisky and a familiar aftershave. Linus pushed the thought from his head immediately.

He was just about to investigate a suspicious looking magazine when the door opened.

"Does Rusty know you're snooping through his stuff?" Danny didn't look very surprised; standing in the doorway dressed in yesterday's clothes.

"He, well he, I mean, no."

"I didn't think so. Turk send you?"

"Yeah." Linus allowed some shame to show on his face.

"Rusty's not going to be stupid enough to get caught, even if he does give in, which he hasn't. If I were you I'd leave, he's due back any minute."

"Yeah, I'll just…yeah. Thanks Danny."

Danny smirked.

* * *

Day Three

Danny stared at the TV, not quite sure what he was watching. A muffled curse made him turn and look questioningly at Rusty, who was pouring over plans.

"What?"

"I can't concentrate, I _need_ sugar."

"Coffee." Danny began to prepare it even as Rusty protested.

"No, I need chocolate"

"It's 100 dollars."

"It's-"

"Rus, if you can go without sleeping for-"

"That's different, this is-"

"Yeah, I know. Drink." Danny handed a reluctant Rusty the cup of coffee.

"Do I-?"

"Yes. Now drink." He waited until Rusty had drained the cup before returning to his seat.

"I can't-"

"We can."

Day Four

Rusty surveyed the McDonalds, an incredulous look on his face.

"Virgil, when Danny said you could choose where to have lunch, I don't think he meant-"

"He said anywhere Saul." Turk jumped to his brother's defence immediately.

Rusty turned to Danny, "Don't even think about laughing."

"I wasn't. Virgil, you are so-" Danny began.

"Mean." Rusty finished.

Ten minutes later Danny watched Rusty's face as he fiddled with his salad, and wondered what they'd got themselves into.

* * *

Day Five

Rusty lay stretched out on the double bed, and looked around the unfamiliar hotel room – they'd moved yet again. As far as hotels go, it was comfortable. The décor was tasteful enough, although Rusty really did think that orange was a bit too Mediterranean for Vegas. His gaze drifted over to the mini bar, and the casual glance became a longing stare.

"Don't even think about it."

Rusty turned to face Danny, who was lying next to him on the bed, clad only in his boxers.

"You do know what the others would say if they walked in right now, don't you?"

"What?"

Rusty looked down pointedly, and Danny grinned.

"Don't hear you complaining."

"Hmm. Do you think-"

"Nuts count as junk food Rusty, at least the amount you consume do." Danny smirked.

"I wasn't."

"You were."

"Damn."

* * *

Day Six

"Rusty hurry up."

"I'm trying." Rusty spoke through gritted teeth, a look of intense concentration in his eyes. "It's harder than it looks you-"

"I know, but hurry, we need this."

"It's hard."

"Yeah, you said."

"I need sugar, or crisps or-"

"Shut up and work!" Basher interrupted the exchange.

"Rusty scowled at the Londoner, then turned back to the safe. "It would have been easier to-"

"Yeah, I know."

"To what? Danny? Rusty?"

"Never mind."

"Got it." The safe door clicked open.

"Jus think Rus, after tomorrow you'll have 5 million dollars _and _all the chocolate you want."

"Mmm, I love you."

* * *

Livingston, Linus and Frank were playing poker, since they were the only ones who couldn't or wouldn't cheat. Reuben and Saul were bickering good naturedly, Basher and Yen were watching TV. Danny and Rusty were sitting on the sofa of the executive suite; drinking scotch and counting money. Virgil and Turk were standing right in front of them; eating pop tarts.

Rusty downed his Scotch in one and crashed the glass down on the table. "I can't take this." He stood up."

"Rus, we just became millionaires-again."

"I don't care, I can't-"

"You can."

"Okay, I don't want to. Happy? See you later."

Danny watched as Rusty hurried out of the room, and then turned angrily to the brothers.

"Don't you think it's hard enough for him?"

"It's a bet, we're only-"

"I believe the term is cheating. Just remember this: if you were doing this, Rusty would be backing you all the way, just like he always does."

It was only when he was standing out in the corridor after slamming the door that Danny remembered that it was his room in the first place.

* * *

Day Seven

Rusty paced up and down the room, fingers rubbing at his lips. Empty coffee cups littered the floor, but the meagre amount of sugar had nowhere near satisfied his need.

"We've only got two more hours to go, then it's midnight, and-"

"We've won. It's just-"

"I know, come here." Danny took Rusty's hand and pulled him down onto the bed.

"You know Mr Ocean-"

"Mr Ocean?"

"Yeah, be quiet and listen. I might just be able to distract myself."

"Now, that's the best idea I've heard in-"

"A week?"

"Yeah." Danny pushed himself up so that he was leaning over Rusty.

"Dan-" Rusty was cut off as Danny's lips met his own in a passionate frenzy.

"Mmm, that was nice. You-"

"Can do better."

"We shouldn't." A finger lazily traced his chest, Rusty wondered when he had lost his shirt.

"Why?" The finger began to make it's way down to his belly button.

"Because we said we wouldn't until-"

"There's only one and a half hours to go, and there's no money riding on this one." Danny's hands worked expertly at the clasp on Rusty's jeans. "Besides, we've got something to celebrate."

* * *

"Turk owes me 100 dollars." Rusty stared at the clock: 12:01 am.

"Well done Rus." Danny ran a hand over Rusty's back.

"You too. I need-"

"The chocolate, pop tarts and ice cream are all in the kitchen."

"Actually, I was talking about more-"

"Well, if-"

"But now you mention it, I am really, really hungry."

"Rusty." Danny growled.

"Did you know there are over a hundred different uses for chocolate? There's one I've been waiting to try out."

"Chocolate Rusty sounds pretty good to me."

"You know, I'm actually starting to like Turk, he's a great guy."

THE END.


End file.
